Forever Yours
by rikerlynchlove
Summary: I was bored so wrote a one shot about Jeff Sterling from glee and a girl who I wish was me . It's not very long, but if you want me to write more, than just tell me and I will. Enjoy x


**Thank you for clicking on here. Jeff is played by Riker Lynch, google him, hes amazing.**

**Reviews are like 36 mafia, which is amazing, so please can i have some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Jeff would have his own storyline.**

* * *

><p>Cara snuggled deeper into Jeff's chest, taking in his scent and closing her eyes. She did this often, but never had he smelt so good. She knew that tonight she would sleep well and her dreams would be happy and joyful, most likely involving Jeff.<p>

As if reading her mind, he kissed the top of her head softly and whispered "I love you". Cara beamed a school girl smile, but was at an angle so that Jeff could not see her grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too" she replied as Jeff's grip tightened around her waist and he kissed her head once more. Heavy eyed and yawning, she eventually drifted off, dreaming of love and friends, one particular blond boy vivid in her mind.

When Cara awoke the next morning, she was no longer wrapped in Jeffs arms but was staring straight at his face. He was awake and smiling at her, never taking his dark brown eyes away from hers. Cara took this time to study his face, his brown eyes were her favorite part, but she loved his gorgeous lips, so kissable right now and his blonde hair which fell over his forehead, sometimes partially covering the top of his eyes, making him look all the more mysterious. He moved his hand out from under the covers, stroked a strand of her chestnut hair out of her eyes, and kissed her softly, keeping his hand on her cheek. Just like the first time they had, kissed a million fireworks went off in Cara's head. There was no place she would rather be than there.

"Morning gorgeous, get a good nights sleep?" he asked, keeping his hand glued to her cheek. She blushed whenever he complemented her, and this time was no exception, especially when he was staring so deeply into her eyes. She was getting lost in his eyes as well, only stopping eye contact when she blinked.

"It was amazing, you?" she asked in return. Jeff took a moment before answering, then imitated the answer in her British accent "It was lovely". Though Cara was mad at him for making fun of her, his british accent was adorable and made him irresistable (not that he wasn't anyway), so she gave him a quick kiss for being so cute.

"Is that all I get?" Jeff said in mock shock, opening his mouth wide. Cara pretended to think about it for a minute, stroking her chin in an over exaggerating way.

"Yep, pretty much" she said. Quickly, she started to get out of bed, but just as she set her foot on the floor, Jeff grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him. Their faces were centimetres apart, and Cara could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. He looked at her with puppy dogs eyes, pleading her to give him another kiss. But she was defiant, and wouldn't give in. So she couldn't leave until he got his morning kiss, Jeff flipped them over so he was sat on top, and pinned her to the bed.

"I'll tickle you" he threatened, beginning to slide his hand down to her hips, where he knew she would be affected the most. She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not ticklish" she stated, looking up at him defiantly. Cara wasn't sure if she would believe him, but she tried anyway. Jeff raised one eyebrow at her.

"Really now". He began to tickle her stomach, making her burst out into fits of giggles. She squirmed under his grip, trying to get away, but there was no way Jeff was letting her go without his morning kiss.

"I give in! I give in!" she yelled, causing Jeff to cease tickling. He removed his hands from her hips, and place them over her shoulders, making she didn't attempt to trick him.

"You-are-evil" she panted.

"I try" Jeff said as he leant down towards her. Laying on her rather than sitting, he propped himself up on his elbows, so as not to squish her. Slowly, he put his forehead against hers and they kissed passionately, until soon their tongues were in each others mouths and Cara's legs were wrapped around Jeff's waist. He slowly worked his way down her jaw, lining it with soft kisses, and eventually kissing her neck, which he knew she loved. He pulled away and lovingly nuzzled his nose to hers before stealing one more a quick kiss.

"You need to get ready" she said motherly and pushed him off her. She got up quickly, so she didn't get pinned down again and wandered over to her clothes that she had discarded last night. Jeff was in the bathroom, so she quickly got changed. She pulled Jeffs t-shirt off sadly, it was so comfortable and smelled of him, so she felt close to him, even if he was somewhere else.

She folded it up neatly, lay it on the end of his bed and sat next to it, waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. Cara didn't have to wait long, because he soon rushed out, fully dressed and ready to go.

"I have to go, bye" he said, kissing her once on the cheek and running out of the door.

"Bye" she yelled after him. But by the time she had said it he was already out the door.


End file.
